Vocabulary Power With Blob
by Red Witch
Summary: Fred and the other members of the Brotherhood attempt to educate the public with vocabulary. It's a shame they're the ones that never learn their lesson.


**Disclaimer: A noun. A statement renouncing legal right or a refusal to accept responsibility. As in this is a disclaimer saying that I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters or the English language. This is just my way of giving back to the education community. **

**Vocabulary Power With Blob**

"Hello out there in TV Land!" Fred grinned on the television. "And now welcome to a new show sponsored by BMZ! Vocabulary Power with Blob! In this show, I the Blob will help teach all you stressed students out there new words."

"Considering the fact that the Blob can barely say words that are more than one syllable this should be a trick," Bobby remarked as he watched the television. Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Rogue, Amara and Jamie were also in the room.

"I don't know why they're bothering to do this," Rogue said. "All they're gonna do is say a word and then they'll set Pyro to burn it to ashes.

"Now these are words you might find on tests like the SAT's, ABC's or whatever other combination of letters that stand for some high class education test for some school you're only going to spend half your time in class," Fred told them. "While the other half you spend at your friend's apartment having a hangover."

"Just consider this episode a public service from your friendly folks at the Brotherhood," Pietro zipped in. "And now our first word. Ablution. A noun. It means a washing or cleansing, especially of the body. Kitty Pryde took an ablution after her last Danger Room session."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Kitty screamed as a shot of her in the shower with black bars over certain areas was shown. "I'LL KILL THEM!"

"Those black bars folks are **also** a public service the Brotherhood has provided," Pietro grinned. "Not that there's that much to see under them anyway."

"SOMEONE GET ME A GUN AND I MEAN IT THIS TIME!" Kitty yelled.

"Why don't just give him one of your homemade cookies?" Scott said. "That should do the trick."

"For the last time Scott there is **no proof** that my cookies gave you nightmares, stomach cramps or diarrhea!" Kitty whirled on him.

"Only because the evidence was flushed down the toilet," Scott grumbled.

"Lummox, an oaf," Lance was on screen next. Next to him flashed a picture of Scott. "Do I really need to use it in a sentence folks?"

"All right who's the idiot who gave them a dictionary?" Scott looked around.

"Knowing them they probably **stole** it," Kurt grumbled.

"Here are some more words that are helpful," Fred spoke from a list. "Arborescent, having the properties of a tree."

Again a picture of Scott was shown. "Since Summers' has a **wooden** personality it fits," Lance quipped.

"Abhorrent, very hateful or repugnant. In other words completely disgusting," Fred spoke. Still Scott's picture was shown. "Braggart. A vain boaster. Vapid, lacking sparkling quality or flavor. See the previous few words for an example. Or better yet just look at Summers' face."

"Wow a picture really is worth **a thousand words**," Lance smiled cheerfully.

"Why couldn't the Brotherhood spend **half **the energy they do tormenting and humiliating us and use that for **positive** means?" Jean groaned. "Oh wait, I think I answered my own question."

"Grandiloquent, an adjective," Fred spoke. "Speaking in or characterized by a pompous or bombastic style." A picture of Hank McCoy was shown. "I think this picture is pretty self explanatory folks."

"Okay they got **one** right," Scott remarked.

"Gesticulate, to make gestures while speaking," Fred grinned. "As seen on this video of Rogue **gesticulating** to Iceman about him putting snow in her underwear drawer."

A shot of Rogue strangling Bobby was seen. "WHERE DO THEY GET THESE VIDEOS?" Bobby yelled. Again no one noticed Jamie whistling in the corner.

"Mauve, a shade of purple," Fred spoke cheerfully. "Look at that nice mauve color Iceman has."

"These guys are gonna see black and blue all over **their faces** when I get my hands on them!" Bobby snapped.

"Actuate," Fred read from the list. "To move or incite to action. Pyro actuated to burning the front lawn of the X-Men."

"I **knew **it," Rogue groaned.

"HEY AMARA!" A shot of Pyro burning little hearts in the sky and words saying I LOVE AMARA! And AMARA IS HOT were shown.

"And there goes the front lawn again," Scott sighed.

"Why is that fire creep obsessed with me?" Amara yelled.

"Do I really need to **explain it** to you, Amara?" Kitty gave her a look.

"Pyro will go for anything with a skirt and a match," Rogue agreed.

"Yeah well I am going to be teaching these morons some vocabulary words of my own!" Amara stood up. "Punitive. Pertaining to punishment. Something Pyro is going to find out the **hard way!"**

"Breech, another word for butt," Rogue stood up. "Which we will be **kicking** once we get down to that stupid TV station!"

"Eviscerate!" Kitty stood up. "To disembowel and remove the guts from. Which I will personally **demonstrate **the meaning of on Quicksilver!"

"Gravel," Scott nodded. "Something a certain rock tumbler will be turned into."

"Sanguine," Kurt added. "The color of blood. Which the Brotherhood will be seeing a lot of!"

Everyone looked at Bobby. "Give me a minute," Bobby said. "I'm thinking of a good one!"

"I have one," Jean groaned as she left the room. "Perpetual. An adjective meaning lasting forever. Like the **perpetual lunacy** that is the X-Men /Brotherhood feud."


End file.
